1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting up a disk-array device, a computer-readable storage medium, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a way of setting a definition of system configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,955. According to this disclosure, a configuration-defining chart that defines the logical connection between a device and a processor is provided in the processor, and this logical connection relationship is displayed.
Recently, the amount of information handled by computer systems has been increasing, and accordingly, the scale of disk-array devices for storing data is becoming larger. As a result, the amount of setup work required for using a disk-array device in a computer system has been increasing.
However, some disk-array devices are constructed as large-scale disk-array devices in which as many as thousands of logical volumes may be configured. For such disk-array devices, there is a demand for an environment in which the configuration can be defined more easily.
More specifically, a large-scale disk-array device may require larger maintenance load that is entailed with disk-array device setup, thereby the system's management cost being raised. This holds true not only for the initial setup of a disk-array device but also for the setup changes of a running disk-array device.